


A Heartbeat Away

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam is confronted with an unpleasant situation on his first undercover op





	A Heartbeat Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags - there is a fine line here between con and dub-con and I'm just on the side of the latter, but others might interpret things differently.
> 
> Written for the Fuck or Die square of my trope bingo card to give me a single line bingo.

“Your choices are simple; if you want to be one of us, you will prove yourself by fucking someone. If you don’t, I’ll kill you.” The sound of the safety clicking off the man’s gun told Sam Hanna he was very serious.

Sam looked around the parking lot he was in. “Who…?” he couldn’t see his target and doubted that any of the women visible would be on offer.

“Casper, bring ‘im,” Jonas, the leader, called to another man.

Sam watched as the one called Casper walked over to a picnic table on the far side of the lot, under a non-functioning street light. He could just see the figure of someone sat there and watched as Casper grabbed the individual by the arm, hauling them to their feet, before dragging them across to where Sam stood with Jonas.

They were standing in the centre of the lot, surrounded by the gang’s vehicles, all with their headlights trained on the group. The street lights here were also shining down on them, meaning Sam could see much more clearly as Casper shoved the person forward. At a gesture from Jonas, he released the arm he held and stepped back to join the rest of the group.

Sam could see now that it was a man and when he looked up, Sam saw light blue eyes staring back at him. He immediately recognized the face as Callen, the legendary undercover agent he was here to back up and possibly extract. Sam worked hard not to let the recognition show on his face as he took in the disheveled appearance of the other agent. There were a few cuts and bruises visible on his face, but he seemed otherwise alright.

“Well, get on with it,” Jonas’s impatient voice cut into Sam’s inspection of the agent.

Sam turned to look at him with a hard glare. “You want me to just go at it here in this filthy lot?” he asked, incredulous.

Jonas sneered at him. “What, you need to wine and dine ‘em before you fuck ‘em?”

“No, but I do prefer somewhere that I’m not going to need a tetanus shot when I’m done,” Sam told him.

Jonas raised his gun again. “Tough shit man, I told you the deal. Fuck ‘im now, or I’ll drop you right here.”

Sam swallowed hard and looked back at Callen. He didn’t even know that he could get it up in these circumstances. This wasn’t really something they trained agents for in FLETC or during the undercover training he’d had.

“Hey man, not a problem,” Callen interrupted the stare down that he was having with Jonas and Sam looked to him in surprise. “We’ll do it,” he added and stepped forward to stand in front of Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and got a ghost of a wink from the other man. He relaxed minutely; somehow Callen had worked out who he was and what was going on. As Sam watched, Callen dropped gracefully to his knees and reached out to unfasten Sam’s pants. Sam gave him a wide-eyed look, but knew better than to object. He watched Callen unbuckle and unzip his pants, before tugging them down just enough to reach into Sam’s boxers and grip his cock.

Sam grunted at the confident grip, keeping his focus on the man in front of him and doing his best to ignore their surroundings. Callen deftly freed him from the cotton and smoothly swallowed the head of Sam’s cock before he had time to process what was happening. Callen looked up at him through his lashes and when Sam’s cock jerked in his mouth, he gave him a cocky grin, even with his mouthful and winked more obviously this time.

Sam groaned and reached out to rest one hand on Callen’s head. “Take it,” he encouraged, exerting a small amount of pressure.

Callen didn’t object, eyes fluttering closed instead as he sucked in more of Sam’s rapidly hardening dick. Sam kept his hand on the back of his head, but didn’t push any more, just watched closely as Callen’s mouth began to work on his cock and despite himself, Sam got harder.

After a few minutes, Callen released him with a pop, then got to his feet. “Come on,” he tugged at Sam’s arm and Sam grabbed hold of his pants, allowing Callen to guide him over to one of the gang’s cars. 

As Sam watched, Callen quickly undid his own jeans and pushed them down to mid-thigh, before turning and bracing himself on the hood of the SUV he’d chosen. Sam bit his lip at the sight, enjoying the view of Callen’s firm muscular ass thrust out towards him.

“What about?” he started to ask about prep.

Callen reached back and casually parted his buttocks, showing Sam that he was wearing a butt plug. “Fuck,” Sam couldn’t help the curse at the sight.

“That’s the plan,” Callen had turned enough that Sam could see he was grinning.

Sam shook his head, not quite able to believe what he was seeing from Callen. He couldn’t help admiring the way he was guiding Sam through what was happening and knew that he had definitely earned the legend tag he had in law enforcement circles.

Stepping forward, Sam took hold of the end of the plug and tugged it free of Callen’s ass. Callen grunted, but didn’t otherwise respond. Sam took a second to push two fingers into him and check how loose he was. Sam’s cock was way bigger than the plug had been and he didn’t want to hurt him.

An impatient, “Get on with it,” from behind him made Sam jerk in surprise. He’d almost forgotten their audience.

With a sigh, Sam spat into his hand a couple of times and gripped his cock firmly, guiding it towards Callen’s hole. He whispered, “Relax,” to the other man and pushed firmly.

Callen grunted again, but didn’t otherwise respond. Sam put one hand on his lower back, sliding up Callen’s T-shirt, so he could rest it on bare flesh. Then he carefully kept pushing, slowly penetrating the other man with his cock. He bit his lip, Callen was as tight as he’d thought and Sam had to take his time or risk tearing him. Fortunately, Jonas seemed to accept he was getting what he wanted and kept quiet behind them. It helped Sam tune out their presence and concentrate on what he was doing.

Finally, he was all the way inside Callen, cock bottoming out in the vice like grip of his ass. Sam kept the hand in place on his back, but reached around with the other to grip Callen’s cock. He wasn’t surprised to find the other man completely soft. Even with the plug, Callen hadn’t really been stretched enough. Sam took his time to jack Callen until he felt him relax and the grip of his ass around Sam wasn’t so tight. Then he started to thrust.

Callen gradually relaxed more underneath him and the process got easier, until Sam was thrusting smoothly, picking up the pace as he got into his rhythm. They both started to make noise, as their flesh repeatedly smacked together, lost in the fucking. Sam continued to stroke Callen’s dick, which was hard and slick in his grip now.

When he was close to the edge, Sam let him go in favor of gripping both hips tightly and fucking harder and faster, grunting with effort. He suddenly realized he was chanting, “Take it,” under his breath, but didn’t stop, until he shoved in hard one final time and let out a wordless yell as he came hard.

Callen cried out beneath him and his ass clamped tight on Sam’s dick, telling him that the other man was coming too. He collapsed across Callen’s back, allowing the SUV to hold them both up, legs unsteady from the force of his coming.

Eventually, his breathing slowed back to normal and Sam carefully pulled free of Callen, hearing Jonas shifting behind him and knowing they were out of time. He took a minute to tug his clothing to rights before turning to the gang leader.

“Well?” he asked in the most arrogant tone he could manage.

Jonas gave him a grudging nod. “You’re in,” he said. Then he turned to the rest of the waiting gang. “Let’s have some fun,” he called. 

The other members of the gang let out a loud cheer and someone turned on their radio, loud music playing across the parking lot as bottles of beer and liquor were passed around the group. Sam turned back to Callen, finding the other man putting his clothes to rights.

“You okay?” he asked softly, knowing the noise would hide his words.

Callen gave him a nod and a quick smile. “I’m good,” he said.

Sam nodded back, blowing out a relieved breath. Maybe this op would turn out okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th posted fic for this fandom! I wanted to post it on my anniversary, but I also wanted the chance to post my bingo line before the end of the month and not in amnesty, so... I compromised!


End file.
